Hanya sebuah kenangan
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Fic ini kudedikasikan untuk Alm.Kak Nanda."Kang Mas Neji Ganteng"/Cairan hangat telah turun dari iris matamu seakan menemani kesedihan yang menimpamu, sungguh dirimu berusaha memohon kepada Kami-sama agar waktu mengembalikan dirinya kembali dalam pelukanmu/"Sayonara, Sasuke-kun…"/


Kak nanda, diriku belum percaya bahwa kakak sudah dijemput oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Aku mendengar berita ini sangat _shock_ sekali, diriku termenung dan hanya mencerna perkataan kalau dirimu sudah meninggalkan kami. Fic ini kudedikasikan buat Alm. Kak Nanda, semoga ini sebagai kado terakhir dariku.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hanya Sebuah Kenangan ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : ****Angst/Maybe Romance**

**Rated : ****T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC****, canon, maybe fluff J. Nista abal,**

_**Special For Kang Mas Neji Ganteng**_

"_**Almahrumah Arnanda Indah"**_

**-This drabble-**

.

.

.

Dirimu sekarang terpaku dan terdiam menatap batu nisan yang terpasang nama seseorang yang kau cintai selama ini. Tidak kau sangka, waktu terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melirik dirimu tengah menahan kesedihan mendalam… terlalu dalam dan menyakitkan.

—_Menyakitkan…_

Kata itu yang menggambarkan sosok dirimu saat ini, hanya termenung seakan tidak menerima apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tanganmu memegang batu nisan yang menancap dua puluh menit yang lalu di sebuah gundukan tanah berisi seseorang yang dulu kau sakiti dan mengenyahkan dirinya.

Cairan hangat telah turun dari iris matamu seakan menemani kesedihan yang menimpamu, sungguh dirimu berusaha memohon kepada _Kami-sama_ agar waktu mengembalikan dirinya kembali dalam pelukanmu.

Tapi…

Itu mustahil untuk dikabulkan karena sesuatu yang telah diambil oleh _Kami-sama_ tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya.

Sosok anggun paras cantik kini menjadi kenangan terindah dalam otak dan hatimu. Kau harus merelakan kepergiannya, _Tuan Muda Uchiha_.

Iris _Onyx_-mu tidak akan melepaskan pandanganmu pada nisan itu, sampai dirimu hanya sendirian disana. tak memperdulikan sahabatmu—Naruto Uzumaki _sang Hokage Keenam_ berusaha untuk menjauhkanmu dari keterpurukan kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagimu.

"_Tou-san_…" suara parau dari sosok yang mendekatimu kemudian memelukmu dengan erat. Dia menahan senggukan dan tangisannya meleleh deras dari wajah yang mirip sekali denganmu, kau berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung sosok rapuh yang berada di pelukanmu.

Dia adalah buah cinta darimu dan seseorang yang mengubah hatimu dan membawa dirimu ke dalam cahaya yang terang dan menyambutmu dengan senyuman… seseorang yang kau cintai dan beruntung adalah

—_Sakura Uchiha…_

Iya, dirinya sudah meninggalkan dirimu dan buah cinta kalian dengan damai dan tenang.

Dirimu menatap lurus sosok anak pertamamu dengan tatapan menyedihkan, tapi kau harus kuat dan tegar menahan musibah yang mengalamimu. Iris _onyx _-mu mengarah pandangan kejauhan dan buah cinta keduamu tengah ditenangkan oleh istri sekaligus sahabatmu—_Nara Ino_.

"_Tou-san_, apakah _Kaa-san_ bahagia disana?" tanya anakmu. Dirimu hanya mengacak pelan rambut anakmu dan menjawab dengan singkat khas-mu, "_kaa-san_ bahagia disana, Rei."

Jawaban yang bertolak belakang dengan dirimu yang sekarang runtuh dengan kepergian Sakura untuk selamanya. Kau berusaha menepis segala kesedihanmu itu tapi… sulit bagimu untuk melupakan kenangan-kenangan yang terukir indah dalam memori hidupmu.

Tanpa kau sadari, sosok tembus pandang berkimono putih dengan anggunya menatap kalian berdua dan sosok bayi mungil di gendongan Ino. Wanita bersurai _merah muda_ dengan iris _Emerlad_ sangat merindukan dan ingin sekali memeluk kalian…

Sosok itu adalah istrimu yang berusaha untuk menyuruhmu untuk merelakan kepergian dirinya, karena _dia_ tidak tenang jika dirimu belum bisa melepaskan _dirinya…_

Hembusan nafas tertangkap di indra pendengaranmu, suara yang bisa merengkuhmu dalam kehangatan… "_Sasuke-kun, aku mohon … lepaskanlah aku sekarang walau itu sulit bagimu. Aku titipkan buah hati kita padamu… Gomen nee, Sasuke-kun…"_

"S-sakura…" lirih dirimu berusaha menghapus jejak cairan hangat yang membasahi wajahmu dan bangkit seraya menggendong buah hati kalian _Rei Uchiha_.

Kau merasa ada yang memelukmu dari belakang, dirimu menutup mata sejenak dan merasakan sentuhan dingin dari sosok tembus pandang yang memelukmu saat ini.

"_Kata maaf tidak akan cukup bagimu, Sasuke-kun. Karena kesedihanmu itu membuatku tidak tenang dalam tidurku, kuharap kau bisa menerimanya. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa,"_ sosok itu mengelus perlahan Rei, "_anakku, tolong jaga Tou-san dan adikmu ya. Kau harus menjadi pemuda kuat seperti Tou-sanmu"_

Perlahan apa yang kau rasakan itu menghilang dan terdengar sayup-sayup suara…

"_Sayonara, Sasuke-kun…"_

Dirimu tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan nisan itu, sosok wanita yang menghilang sudah tenang dalam tidurnya—sama sepertimu, _dia _ juga tersenyum dalam bayanganmu.

.

.

.

_R.I.P Uchiha Sakura_

_28 Maret xxxx – 11 Juni xxx_

_._

_._

Owari

* * *

Notes

Fic ini kupersembahkan kepada dirimu kak nanda.

Terima kasih kak nanda telah mengenalkanku fandom Sasusaku dalam FFn

_**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**_

_**21.36 p.m, 11 Juni 2012***_


End file.
